A Beautiful World
by tokaf
Summary: Demons have finally opened the gates leading to earth and now it’s in Ryoga’s and Ranma’s hands to close them before their world becomes Satan’s new home. This is actually a Ryoga x Ukyo, Akane, Nabik and a Ranma x Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo
1. Lost Without Friends

A Beautiful World 

_Summary: Demons have finally opened the gates leading to earth and now it's in Ryoga's and Ranma's hands to close them before their world becomes Satan's new home._

_This is actually a Ryoga x Ukyo, Akane, Nabik and a Ranma x Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo so we hope u like it… _

_Disclaimer: We do not own Ranma ½ or it's characters, so u know… if we did, we'll be ridding our Audi and not summiting this #$... mmm,,, I would have said it in a different way, but well, u got the point._

**Chapter I: Lost Without Friends **

The dark sky was filled with stars creating perfection out of that sinister night. The wind blew as if there was no tomorrow, as if there was no hidden joy inside the children, or divine tears in young men's eyes. It played with the trees' leaves and filled the cold night with lonely sounds and sacred perfection. The moon, as white as snow and as holy as an angel prayer, lighted the dark woods. A scream of pain filled the atmosphere as two thin branches moved revealing a young man. His eyes became like ice as he watched a demon in the kill. His soul got lost as he watched how a demon took the heart out of a little girl.

As the young man watched that terrible event, he felt how the night became colder, darker. "Let her go you bastard!" He screamed at the sinister beast as he attacked it.

The demon easily dodged the attack and quickly moved to a corner, still holding the child and her heart.

"Let her go I said!" He screamed again while the beast giggled in darkness.

"And who's going to make me?" Its sharp voice filled the haunted forest, causing pain to every human who heard it.

"I'll kill you if I have to!" The handsome man threatened the demon pointing at it with his red umbrella.

"What's the point of all this? She's already dead," the nasty creature stated, letting the beautiful child down, "and soon you'll be dead too." It finished saying as a creeping smile cracked on his face. Before the young warrior could notice, the unholy creature was gone. "Impressed? You haven't seen anything" It spoke to the warrior's ear.

He quickly turned to face the hell creature and attacked it with his umbrella. It evaded the attack; it did the same with the next one and the one after. The fourth time the demon buried its claws in the man's abs. Blood started flowing and covering the monster's dirty claws. Ryoga let go of the umbrella as he fell on his knees in front of the creep.

"It seems you are not the great thing." The creature commented as it prepared to take out Hibiki's heart.

"Do not underestimate me." The black eyed warrior said before the ground they were laying on blew up. After the explosion had finished and the dust had settled, Ryoga was standing in one dark corner. "I will not loose," Ryoga was still bleeding and it seemed that he lost strength as time passed, "that's for sure."

The monster's laugh danced into Hibiki's ears. "Haha, Bakusai Tenketsu, it seems that you do have some skill after all." It said while the wind played with the saliva coming out of its mouth.

The martial artist turned, trying to punch the demon, who dodged the hit. A little smile drew on Ryoga's face before he launched a series of punches at an extraordinary speed. He seemed to have more than six arms while the creep made a failed attempt trying to evade the attacks. The ground cracked and Ryoga's energy lifted small stones from the ground. The beast's eyes showed the pain it was feeling; unable to move, receiving more than fifteen hits each second. Each of those punches could destroy the great Chinese Wall, but somehow the demon didn't seem to be so affected as it should be. Ryoga's energy was running low, and if the monster didn't die soon, he would have to stop. After some minutes of unstoppable torture, the disgusting beast's eyes became fire red and a red flash suddenly covered the forest. The demon disappeared and reappeared, each time in a different place. After thirty seconds the flashes stopped, as well as the creepy monster. It was standing on the opposite corner to Ryoga's. The sinister smile returned to the beast's face. Ryoga noticed that the demon was bleeding, that its stomach and chest were even more deformed than before. After a second of glaring at the creature from hell, Hibiki's eyes winded before falling to his knees one more time. Slashes covered all of his body, blood started coming out of the deep wounds.

The pain was so great that his body did not respond to his commands, he could feel how the air was missing in his lungs and the fact that he could not fill them seemed a nightmare. "Now it is your turn," its sharp voice echoed in the unholy woods, "die you bastard!" The demon said before it extended its claws and jumped towards the wounded warrior.

"Akane." Ryoga told himself in a low voice. "I will not loose." he finished slowly.

Half a second before the demon buried his nasty claws on Ryoga's chest, Hibiki's eyes filled with a green light and an energy shield emerged, covering the warrior and preventing the demon from touching him. The black haired man stood up, his eyes still green and his body emanating an aura of the same color. His face was blank; no expression could be made out of it. The dark beast was standing just a few feet in front of the young warrior. The sharpness of his right hand claws was gone; it had been burned by Ryoga's shield which disappeared just after that.

"Die I said!" The demon screamed as it ran toward Hibiki, who easily dodged the attack and stabbed its stomach with his hand. When he took his hand out, the demon fell to its knees in pain. The young warrior simply touched the demon's neck with two of his fingers and was able to cut through its rock hard skin, decapitating the sinister creature. The light in Ryoga's eyes disappeared as well as the green aura. The martial artist fell to his knees; the wounds on his abs were still bleeding. He looked at the demon for a moment before standing up. He tried to smile but he didn't have the strength to do so; he started walking and got lost in darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly a new day; a ray of the golden sun made the sky loose its darkness. There was no wind, no sound, everything was calm; everything was perfect. Inside the dojo everything was as it should be, all the family members asleep, resting, hoping that night wouldn't end. It was then when the night became day and the day became sacred that the door at the entrance cracked as it opened. The sound echoed in the silent house, even in the furthest room where a beautiful girl dreamed. The room was cold, dark and beautiful. The peace in the atmosphere could calm any dark energy nearby. A second after the sound had interrupted the sacred peace in which Nabiki was dreaming, the beautiful maiden opened her left eye. Nabiki was sure of what she had heard; she knew the entrance door had been opened. The brown haired beauty stood up revealing her sky blue pajamas. As she slowly opened the door of her bedroom, another woman came out of the next room room.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki asked as she pulled her pajama pants up. "Is it you?"

"Nabiki? Yes it's me" Kasumi answered walking towards her sister. "Did you hear the door open?" The eldest of the Tendo daughters asked Nabiki once they were together.

"I did." The beautiful girl stated as she nodded. The short haired girl bit her lower lip before continuing. "Now what?"

"You go for Akane," Kasumi told her beautiful sister, "I'll go for dad, Ranma and Mr. Saotome"

"Ok" Nabiki responded and started walking towards Akane's room.

The black eyed girl walked through the wood corridor. She was really nervous and the truth was that Nabiki had never felt a fear like the one she felt as she walked towards her sister's room. The white skinned girl felt how the cold floor took heat out of her naked feet. A new sound came; the house door had been opened. Once she heard the low sound Nabiki started running; the truth was that that day Akane's room seemed farther than ever.

The more she ran the more her pants fell. "Stupid pants." The beautiful girl stated when the top of her red panties was shown, and pulled her pants up once again. A second after she finally got to Akane's room, she quickly opened the door and knelt next to the blue haired girl. "Akane! Wake up!" Nabiki told her sister as she pushed her arm.

"W-W-What's wrong?" The blue haired girl asked trying to stay asleep.

"Akane! There's someone in the house!" Nabiki kept screaming at her little sister "Come on Akane! Wake up!"

"Someone!?" The younger of the Tendo daughters suddenly woke up.

"Akane you look awful, you should try some make up" The cold hearted girl commented before standing up.

"Haha, very funny Nabiki," Akane said as she stood up besides her sister, "and you should shut up!"

The two sisters went out of Akane's room to find all the men and Kasumi standing just a few meters away from them. "So what do you think it is dad?" Ranma asked as the whole family walked towards the stairs.

"I don't know. A thief maybe" Genma answered looking downstairs.

Kasumi's eyes widened when she heard what Mr. Saotome had said. "A thief!" The sweet girl screamed.

"Ranma," Mr. Tendo said as he grabbed Ranma from his shoulders and glared directly into his eyes, "you should get rid of that thief"

"Why me!" The black haired boy replied as he freed himself from Soun's hands.

"Because you are a martial artist student and this can be use as part of your training" Genma explained slowly.

"What?!" It was obvious that Ranma didn't want to go into the dark.

"You heard me! Now go!" Mr. Saotome screamed at his son as he threw him down stairs.

Ranma stood up once he had landed in the living room. Grabbing his back like if he was hurt, he turned the lights on to find a man lying on the wood floor. "No…" Ranma managed to say as he ran towards the wounded man. His yellow shirt was ripped, revealing about six deep slashes on his back and arms, and his brown pants were also full of slashes. "Ryoga…" Was the only word coming out of Ranma's mouth. "Father! Mr. Tendo! Come quickly!" Ranma screamed with all of his strength.

The two martial artists came followed by the three girls. The five stood stunned when they saw what Ranma had seen. Ranma, Genma and Soun carried Ryoga to Ranma's room so he could rest. Kasumi had gone to the kitchen to look for some medicine while Akane was looking for some bandages and some alcohol to disinfect Ryoga's wounds, leaving Ranma and Ryoga alone in the dark room.

Nabiki was about to enter the room when she heard something odd, something she had never heard before. Looking inside the room she saw something she never though of seeing. A tear came out of Ranma's eye as he glared at his wounded friend.

"Ryoga, please don't die." Ranma said in low voice before Nabiki decided to reveal her presence.

She had never seen it that way, she had always seen Ryoga as Ranma's rival but that day everything changed for her. Ryoga was Ranma's best friend and that night she hadf finally found out, the strange part is that night Ranma found out too.

"Who is there?" The martial artist asked after the door had moved.

"May I help in someway?" Nabiki said as she entered the room and knelt besides Ranma. He turned his gaze from Nabiki's black eyes to Ryoga. "Don't worry, he's really strong, he'll get better."

* * *

_AN_: _Brotha, we really hope u ike this one... We've been working a lot on it. Please review! we want ot know what people think about the story... and by the way... we love Ryoga! hah_


	2. Interrupting the Bored

AN: First thananything i'll like to thank everyone who read the first chapter and more than anythng the ones who add me to their faves and the ones who reviewed in the story... plz keep on doing it haha...  
I want to replay some unlogged reviews  
Suki: ok... there's a mistake in my story... that's why the Tendo didn't take Ryoga to the hospital... it's a mistake i made  
Doomforyou: Than's for the Stan thing... u were right it was Satan ahah

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: Interrupting the Bored**

The sun showed it face illuminating the dark skies. Its golden rays brought heat to the day and strength to the angels. Slowly, the time passed like if there was no one waiting for a tomorrow; like if it had no meaning to old and young. As the heavens were illuminated by the sun, some lives were being illuminated with the truth. And a few mortals were going to be doomed forever, and not even God will have the power to save them; but others will live their lives inside the false paradise humans had created. The earth was grey and the grass yellow, it seemed that every day the plants lost a bit of their bright colors, but no one rally cared about it, no one paid attention at nature; no one will ever do so. The only link between humanity and nature was lying in bed, wounded, hopeless. But it is always when the hope is gone and there was no other way out than death when miracles happen.

The young man opened his eyes to find himself in a silent room. The sun rays came through the window entering the room, revealing a girl and a man sleeping besides the bed where young Hibiki laid. "Ryoga!" A beautiful female voice danced into the warrior's ears. "You're awake!"

Hibiki turned to face the blue haired girl who had spoke to him. She was wearing a yellow pyjama; which goddesses could have wore in their paradise. "Akane…" The martial artist tried to make up a sentence but her name was the only word coming out of his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" The beautiful girl said as she sat besides her wounded friend.

"Fine but…" He didn't finish, and began looking and inspecting the room. "What am I doing here?"

"You came here." Akane's eyes were filled with concern after hearing Ryoga's question. "You were seriously wounded. Don't you remember?"

"Well I…" Ryoga stopped talking when he noticed the door was opening.

A young woman came inside the room with a perfect smile drawn on her face. "Ryoga, you woke up! How are you feeling?" Kasumi asked as she walked towards the young warrior. The older sister was wearing a nice pink summer dress. Ryoga found it kind of odd, last remembering they were in December.

A little smile appeared on Ryoga's face "Better." He spoke with no lies as he sat on the bed.

"You should be hungry I'll go to prepare you some eggs" Kasumi offered turning around and walking out of the room.

"Kasumi there's no…" Ryoga tried to tell the brown haired girl as she walk away, "need." The young man finished once Kasumi was gone. He knew the sweet Tendo hadn't paid attention to him. Turning to face Akane he asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." The white skinned beauty stated before getting closer to Ryoga. "Why?" The young warrior seemed to be stunned. No muscle in his body was moving. "Ryoga, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"I'm sorry Akane, I need to go." The black eyed man said as he stood up. Without making any eye contact with the sapphire haired girl, Ryoga started walking towards the wood door.

"Wait, you can't leave." Akane stated as she graved Ryoga from the shoulders. Glaring inside his sacred eyes she notice the pain he felt. "Your wounds aren't close yet, you are not in the condition of being walking around like that." Akane explained as she got closer and closer to the handsome warrior.

Some giggles could be heard coming from the door. "I think there's some love in here." A female voice filled the room. Ryoga immediately blushed and turned as fast as possible to find the beautiful Nabiki; wearing a beautiful white pyjama with pink and red dots, standing near a sleeping Ranma. "Besides you haven't even told us what happened to you."

"Nabiki…" Akane said as she let Ryoga go.

Ryoga's cheeks regained their original color as he spoke. "I...I…" He kept repeating the word as he thought for a good excuse. "I… can't remember…" Ryoga looked directly into Nabiki's eyes before continuing. "I should go now."

"Wait a second." Nabiki said between giggles. "If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to, but…" Her beautiful black eyes shined as if the sun was coming out of them, "I want you to think about this for a moment. We helped you out. We took care of you." The short haired girl stopped for a second to regain her breath. "I mean, I know Ranma baby here is dyeing to know what happened, at least you should tell him. He's been so worried about you."

"Nabiki please…" Akane told her sister

Nabiki started walking towards Hibiki almost as if the young Tendo was flattering with him as she moved. She stopped in front of Ryoga and put her two arms around his neck, embracing it as she bitted her lower lip. "Maybe you don't want to tell because Akane is here, but you know we can always talk in private." The young girl finished talking to Ryoga's ear.

As her charming voice danced into his ear his face became rose red. "Nabiki! Stop bothering Ryoga!" Akane yelled at her sister.

"Sorry…" Nabiki commented as she slowly moved away from his muscular chest.

"I think I should go now" Ryoga, who was still blushing, said before turning around.

"At least you should put a shirt on," the pretty girl commented as she sat on the bed, "you can use mine if you want." Nabiki's smile grew after her offer.

"Nabiki!" While the young man looked at his naked chest Akane screamed with all of her strength. "Yesterday Ranma found your stuff at the forest," the blue hired girl told Ryoga as she pointed to a dark corner, "it's all over there, at the corner"

She spoke the truth; his bag and his umbrella were there. The young man nodded and quickly went to up a shirt on. He graved his common yellow long sleeve shirt and put it on. When he was done Ryoga took his stuff and sated walking towards the door. "Thanks for everything" The strong men told the girls as he moved out of the old room.

"Ryoga wait." The blue haired girl said as she ran towards the wounded warrior. "Please Ryoaga, promise me you'll take care of yourself." She finished hugging the martial artist.

"I," Ryoga started to blush again as one of the beautiful Tendo sisters hugged him, "I will." She let him go after a few seconds and after another goodbye Ryoga finally managed to leave the warm room.

"You scared the poor guy." Akane told her sister after a minute of cold silence.

Nabiki smiled and stood up as she pulled her pants up. "Now we're blaming each other. What will be next?" The beautiful girl asked as she passed by Akane.

Nabiki went out of the room still with the smile on her face Akane hated so much. "What are you two fighting about?" The man's voice filled the old room before she turned to see who it was. A black haired warrior was standing at the end of the room; the truth was that Akane had totally forgotten about her fiancé. She stayed in silence for a few seconds ignoring what to say. "Akane are you alright?" Ranma asked as he walked towards her. Before he had reached his her, he notice the bed was empty. "Akane… where is Ryoga?"

"Well…" Akene knew she should have woke Ranma before Ryoga left but it wasn't time for regrets now, "Ryoga said he needed to go."

Ranma's eyes winded when he heard the last sentence. "What! And you let him leave!" The long haired guy yelled at Akane as she seemed to become smaller. "Did he even say where he was going?" Ranma asked the blue haired beauty once he had calmed down a little.

Akane moved her head form left to right a couple times in response. Ranma nodded at the beautiful girl. "I'll go look for him." He stated and went out of the room. The martial artist ran downstairs to find that the sun hadn't touch the living room yet. As he crossed the dark room he heard a lonely and soft voice. Ranma turned bit scared and found a woman wascoming out of the kitchen.

She smiled at the young Saotome before coming out of the kitchen "Hi, Ranma. Are you going somewhere?" Kasumi's charming voice asked slowly after coming into Ranma's sight.

The older Tendo began walking towards Ranma as he spoke. "Yeah, I'm going after Ryoga." He stated before opening the main door. "By any chance you know where he may have gone?"

"Well actually, he asked me where was Cologe's Cat Coffee is, but he went exactly in the wrong direction" Kasumi commented after she had brought her fine hands to her chrisom lips.

"Thanks for everything Kasumi. I'll be back for midday" The martial artist said as he ran towards the still dark avenue where some bad news waited for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one had come to the restaurant in days; it seemed that men didn't want anything to do with her. The truth was that she didn't care what other men thought about her; but Ranma was more than a man for her. Will he think the same way others did? That thought was the one which woke her up at night, which never left her alone. That was the real reason why she was awake at that hour, glaring how the endless sky got strength from the sun. Getting bored after a few hours of glaring at the heavens, the beautiful maiden stood up. She was about to go into the restaurant's back room when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who the hell wants to eat at this time?" Ukyo told herself in loud voice as she walked towards the door. The truth was that the Japanese chef was pleased somebody had come to interrupt her boring life.

Opening the door with both of her useful hands she found a handsome but still confused man standing besides her restaurant "Ukyo! What are you doing here?" The black eyed male asked while the sun finally managed to take over the overcoming skies.

"What do you mean by that, jackass?!" Any man could have been charmed by the way her ruby red lips moved. "This is my restaurant sugar, not Akane's house!" The long haired girl said coldly. Ryoga's face was pale and his eyes had lost the beautiful bright they usually had. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked moving closer to the lost boy.

After a few seconds of sacred silence Ryoga seemed to regain his conscious. "Ukyo," he spoke slowly but the words were clear, "I think I'm lost…" The brown haired girl took all of her breath out when she heard what the warrior had to say. "Please Ukyo, will you take me to Shampoo's?"

Taking her breath out one more time she spoke. "Sure, why not? Is not like if I have something else to do." Depressed, bored and beautiful she went out her restaurant and locked the main door. "But you owe me one, big guy." Her eyes shinned as jewels while she talked to Ryoga.

The young couple kept walking into the dark abyss without noticing it. As they walked the earth became dry and colorless, as they walked the Gods became blinded by envy and humans enrich themselves with power, as they walked the earth tear apart leaving just injustice and sorrow.

* * *

AN: Well this was a boring chapter wasn't it...don't worry i promise the next chapter wont be as bad as this on... tell me what u think about the chapter in your reviews... i'm really glad on the response i'm getting... so i just hope it keeps as good... plz review.. and that's all... well be updating next week... thanks again...  
I love **L.Lovegood** and HP7 rocks!! haha


	3. Ironic Futures

**Chapter III: Ironic Futures**

(Flash-forward)

It was cold; the truth was he had never felt so cold in his entire life. He couldn't feel a thing; even thought he was dieing he felt no pain, no sorrow, no love; nothing. Lying on a pool of his own blood was the hero who should have protected them from it all. The snow where he rested was all coloured red, expanding through the ground. It was odd, hours ago he was the happiest man alive and now he wished his curse wasn't gone, now he wished nothing had ever happened. He tried not to think much about it, but he couldn't. When you're dieing it's hard not to think on what could you have done to prevent it form happening.

Besides the hero, laid the silver compass given to him by Cologe; exactly a week had passed since then. Who could have known how close the end really was; I could not say.

Ignoring what was real and what was not; the young warrior opened his eyes to find a beautiful girl knelt besides him. By the look on her perfect face he knew the short haired girl was freezing. Having all the right to do so; she was wearing a thin white summer dress. In which, he must admit, she looked better than any queen of the Eden. A small smile drew on her face when she saw his eyes opening. "Don't worry Ryoga, everything is going to be alright."

Her warm voice danced through his ears getting rid of the cold he felt inside. Rolling his eyes down he could find a reflection of himself pictured on the blood; but it was not the reflection he was looking for. He was looking for the strong warrior, or the hero he always wanted to be; but in his reflection he only found a man who's wounds didn't seem to heal, a faceless man, one who no one loved, and who didn't possess any love, one who no one cared about. In the pool of blood he only found a reflection of himself and nothing more.

Nabiki put her gentle hands on his forehead as she looked into his eyes. Snowflakes were falling from the clouded skies and a cold breeze blew playing with her soft brown hair. Her dress was getting wet from the snow, making it more transparent and taking away the few heat left in her.

"You look cold." The lost boy told the ivory maiden kneeling besides him.

The smile on her face hadn't fade since he had open his eyes. "Just a little." She told Ryoga in low voice. "You shouldn't worry about me." If his heart could feel a thing he would have been left charmed by her divine presence. It was almost as if her voice plaid with the wind as it approached him

He rolled his eyed to the left and found his only friend, on one knee, ready to take much more pain. Ranma was bleeding from the stomach and was pretty obvious his right arm was broken and his lower lip open. At the left of the pigtail man there were Ukyo and Shampoo; both hurt but still fighting. It was then when the question came to his head, where was Akane. He glared beyond the three fighters to find what scared him most.

There it was, standing on top of the snowed hill, looking down at them, laughing at their disgrace; a man as white as the snow itself, with sapphire blue eyes and golden blond hair. With shoulder length hair and wearing an old white vestment.

Ryoga could see the delight on his face and the evil in his eyes; it knew no one could beat him now, it knew that if this warriors fell the whole world will do so, everything will become shadows and fire.

Lying at its feet, the young Hibiki saw the blue haired Tendo, unconscious, ready to face her end. No wound had been implicated to her soft skin but the heart wounds are way more hard to notice as well as to heal, than any other.

The demon raised the young women from the neck and prepared to take out her soul. The sight was perfect for those all who laid beneath them; but it had to be ruined by one of the wounded martial artist, who jumped and attack the thing.

Iblis easily dodge the attack letting go of Akane. She fell to the cold snow as the creature stabbed the warrior's back with its own hand. After, it graved Ranma's face and began to squeeze it; slashes began to open on his face, and blood began coming out of them. Ukyo and Shampoo followed Ranma and attack the demon. It evade the attacks the same way it did before, then it turned around and with a soft kick broke Ukyo's right leg, making her fall to the snowy ground. She let out a scream of pain while the other two tried to hit the sinister creature without any success.

Ryoga look up one more time, and saw the sadness and terror in Nabiki's eyes. He could see how concern she really was and how useless she felt at the moment. She had her arms crossed trying to make some heat out of that cold hell. Her face was pale and her hands shaking; nature had made her perfect, fragile and beautiful. Glaring at her, he noticed it was the only thing holding him to this earth ,and making a real effort the young warrior managed to get on his feet.

"Ryoga! What are you doing?!" The brown haired maiden asked trying to protect the lost boy.

He smiled at her in replay and said. "Don't worry Nabiki. Everything is going to be fine." Nabiki nodded slowly still crossing her ivory arms again; knowing her dress was wet and her yellow underwear could be easily seen.

"I can't let you do this." She told the martial artist graving his left hand. He looked directly into her shiny eyes; making her feel heat for the fist time in days. "You could die…"

He tried to speak but only blood came out of his mouth. Falling to the cold snow again and dyed it with his blood, the young warrior had given everything he could, but it was not enough. Nabiki ran towards the wounded man and knelt before him; helping him turning his face up. Nabiki glared at him with her gentle eyes and then smiled before an icy tear rolled down her cheek.

He heard nothing for a couple of seconds, and looked to his left. Only to see how Iblis took the life out of Ukyo. Slowly, Ryoga saw how her lifeless body fell to its feet, and how it stayed there, and did not move. How it stayed there, alone, for eternity.

--

The storm hadn't pass yet but she didn't care. She had to find Ryoga before something worst happen to him. The raindrops fall fast, it was one of the worst storms in the last two years. Most of the streets in Tokyo were flooded, but she was still looking for him. The wind blew strong and it played with her red hair. The leaves flew with the cold wind, a wind which pushed her back, a wind which will push her back her whole life. Her clothe was all wet and there were still six block left to go. She was running as fast as she could and still it didn't felt enough. She knew that Ryoga was hiding something and she'll not stop until she knew what it was.

It seemed the old coffee was close but she was sure Cologe and Shampoo will always have a place for her inside. Ranma opened the door to find the old women inside with her granddaughter swiping the floor. She closed the door and then turned to face the two amazons. A small smile drew on her face before she began talking. "Hi." She said waiving her hand at them.

"Ranma!" Shampoo's acute voice filled the restaurant. "Shampoo don't like Ranma women." The blue haired girl said before throwing a glass of hot water at him.

"Thanks for that Shampoo." The martial artist thanked and then turned to the old women sitting in front of him. "Has any of you seen Ryoga?" He asked the two women.

"Yes we have." The silver haired women stated as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "Actually he was here with Ukyo. Why are you asking?" She already knew Ranma was looking for his friend and why.

Ranma knew the lost boy was looking for the old women and if he had already left it meant he got what he was looking for. "Cologe, did he said something important to you?"

"Depends on what you consider as important." The old Amazon commented before she began walking towards the pigtailed man. She stopped just a few inches from the martial artist. "Now that I remember he did say something important." She glared directly into Ranma's eyes.

Immediately the young Saotome asked. "What did he said?!"

Even from inside the coffee it could be felt the wind began to blow a little softer as the storm began to cease.

"He said something about a demon attacking him." The old women told Ranma as if she was telling an old legend. "He said he found it in the forest." Not only Ranma but also Cologe's granddaughter was listening to every single detail.

"And?" The black haired man asked after a few seconds of silence. He didn't know if Ryoga was insane and seeing things or if the demons were actually real.

The old women took some air before she began to talk again. "The young Hibiki thinks that there are other demons out there, and he wants to hunt them down." She finished and sat down on one of the restaurants chairs. "He'll go to a town in the north call Agares. If you go there I have no doubt you'll find him."

"Thanks old lady." He thanked bowing to the long haired women and then turned to head out from building.

"Wait." Cologe's low voice got to Ranma. "You will need help finding that town. That's why Shampoo is going with you."

When the young girl heard her name she rejoiced and bowed to her grandmother. "Shampoo will go get her stuff." Her replay was quick before running towards the restaurant's kitchen.

"I don't see how Shampoo can --." Ranma didn't finish the sentence.

"Believe me, she will." She said slowly. In her voice the young man found a slight touch of superiority. "That's not all. It's very provable you will find some demons yourself. You should be ready for that."

Ranma just smile at the warning. He said nothing while he waited for the blue haired girl to come back. As he waited the martial artist notice the storm had passed and that the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Ranma waited there two minutes more until Shampoo came back. They said goodbye to the old women and then head out of the restaurant. Ranma ran as fast as he could to his house, followed by the beautiful Shampoo. Their trip was dominated by the silence as Ranma wondered in his own thoughts. The silence was a little bit uncomfortable for the young Amazon but she had things to think about as well. The dark covered them as they kept running without any apparent reason.

* * *

AN: Iblis is the main devil from the Islam also known as Shaitan, and Agares is a demon who is suppose to be the ruler of the easter side of Hell.


	4. Devil's Night

**Chapter V: ****Devil's Night **

The skies were covered by clouds and the ground with rain water. It seemed it could start raining again any time. The wind was cold and strong, showing sings of the coming snow. All the rats from the town had drowned in the unstoppable rain. All the bugs which gave life to the parks and feed the birds were about to die frozen in the upcoming snow storm. There was no one out on the streets, not even the beggars who could always be found in street corners asking for money. No living being had came out that day, not even the housewives who needed to buy food for their children. All the people in Nermia knew that the storm had just stopped for some minutes and that it'll be a matter of time for some more rain or even snow to fall. The trees cried for some more rain, but no one was there to hear them; just some dark clouds above them, ready to make those wishes reality.

"Ranma, Shampoo thinks us should hurry." The blue haired Chinese commented as she followed the pigtail man.

He said nothing for a couple of seconds and then answered. "We are near the dojo. I think we'll make it before the rain begins to fall." He was right, in a few minutes more they where in front of the Dojo Tendo. Ranma opened the first door and head into the garden. He turned and face the beautiful girl following him and said. "I think it'll be better if you stay here." Ranma told Shampoo in low voice.

"Why will Shampoo do that?" The Amazon asked a little confused.

"So you don't have to see Akane." His answer was a little bad structured and confused the beautiful Shampoo. They made eye contact for a moment and then Ranma realized he couldn't let such a beautiful thing out in the rain. "Never mind; come in."

Shampoo nodded and followed the martial artist in. Ranma opened the door and head to his room. While the couple went upstairs a gentle voice could be hear from the kitchen.

"Ranma is that you." The voice was soft and welcoming.

"Yes Kasumi it's me." The young warrior stated turning to face the older Tendo.

She smiled at him and then offered them something to eat. "Do you and your friend what something to eat?" Kasumi said once she had seen Shampoo.

"No thanks, we are okay Kasumi." The black haired man told her before turning around and glareing up stairs.

For his shame, what he found there was another of the Tendo sisters. "Where are you two going?" Nabiki asked the young couple with a smile on her face.

"Nabik, will you please move." Ranma asked the short haired beauty.

"I don't think so darling." She replayed still preventing them from moving. "Not until you tell me where are you two going."

"I don't have to tell you a thing." The black haired warrior commented as he began to move upstairs.

The smile on Nabiki's face turned a little bigger before she talked again. "I can always tell my sister about your company."

"Fine, we are going to look for Ryoga but we need some stuff." Ranma confessed and then went to his room with Shampoo following him; leaving the young Tendo alone next to the steps.

The smile on her face hadn't faded while her bright mind figured out a way to make some easy money. Knowing where her young sister was she began to walk towards the bathroom.

Slowly she opened the door leaving out some steam before closing it. "Who is there?" Akane was taking a hot shower while waiting for Ranma.

"Who else could it be you silly?" Nabiki said, knowing Akane will recognize her voice.

"Nabiki? What the hell do you want?" She asked not pleased with her sister's presence.

"Akane baby, I know something I think you may want to know about your fiancé." She said and waited for a couple of seconds to continue. "But it'll cost you."

Showing her sister how interested she really was, Akane asked. "How much?"

The lovely girl thought about it for some seconds "A hundred yens."

"So?" Akane asked waiting for the information.

"First I need to see the money. Here, honey put this on before my info is not worth a thing" Nabiki's seductive voice echoed through the room before she opened the blue curtain from the bath tub and threw a towel to her naked sister.

The blue haired Tendo let out a scream as she covered herself with the white towel. "What's wrong with you!?"

"We have to be quick before Ranma… well you'll see" She said without any concern from seeing Akane's body. "Now quick, let's go."

Akane wrapped the towel around herself and came out of the shower. As she got closer Nabiki opened the bathroom's door and head towards her sister's room, Akane simply followed her. Once there, the younger Tendo paid her sister with some saved money and said. "Nabiki, could you please turn around so I can change."

The beautiful girl smiled at her sister's innocence. She turned around and said. "Well, I guess I have to tell you now. Ranma is in his room with Shampoo and they are going out for a few days."

The sapphire haired girl took some time to process what had just been said to her and then asked. "How do you know?"

"Well, Shampoo had a pretty big bag with her; and I can bet Ranma is here for his stuff. Besides your fiancé told me he and the young Amazon were going to look for Ryoga." Once she had finished the brown haired beauty turned around to face her sister. "Akane honey, if I were I'll go fight for my man." She said with a perfect smile giving her face that final touch she needed.

"I have to talk to dad." The young female stated and then ran out of her room, leaving Nabiki who sat down on Akane's bed and began to look at her fingernails.

More than half an hour had passed since the young warrior and the blue haired Amazon had entered the Tendo's and not a single raindrop had fallen giving Ranma the idea that he did had a chance to go after his friend. With his stuff packed and without even saying a word to his father he left the dojo. The truth was that he had written a letter so Kasumi could read it where it said that he was going to be out for some days. Ranma didn't care if no one else knew it; besides it will turn out better for him that way. As the two walked out of the house the martial artist found just what he didn't want standing in front of him. Two women were waiting for him. One with short brown hair, wearing blue jeans and a light pink shirt with long sleeves; Ranma was sure he had seen that beautiful face earlier that day. Before her there was a blue haired girl, wearing a blue and white dress carrying two pretty heavy bags.

"What are you two doing here?" Ranma asked before Shampoo could say anything.

"We're here to accompany you in your trip." The younger sister said with a strong voice.

Nabiki filled her lungs with oxygen and then began to talk before her sister said another thing. "Actually, she's here to accompany you in your trip. I'm here because dad doesn't want her to go alone with you; he doesn't trust you darling. No wonder why" The seventeen year old beauty commented looking at her fingernails. Noticing neither Ranma nor Akane and not even Shampoo were going to said anything she continued. "Shall we go now? I don't want to get wet." The pigtail man simply nodded and walked out of the dojo followed by the three girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The darkness had covered nearly everything. There was no wind and it felt colder and colder as they got deeper inside the woods. They hadn't seen any animals, not even bugs and Ryoga began to worry about it. He could hear those screams of pain echoing through the forest, and that laugh which danced and made fun of him and all of humanity. He had heard it before; he was sure of it. He hardly could feel his hands and face, and could be sure Ukyo was also freezing. But he couldn't stop there, he had to find that unholy creature and free this earth from it before it caused more suffering. The young warrior had to admit he was still wounded and had to rest, but he knew that if they camped there it wouldn't take long for them to become that demon's next preys.

Many hours had passed since they had come into those satanic woods and she began to feel really tiered. "Ryoga, don't you think we should camp?"

The young Hibiki heard the question and began to process what will be better for them. "Yeah, sure." He nodded in replay. Ryoga was not sure his plan will work but if he was right they couldn't be far from that creature. If he was right it will be better to let Ukyo there camping as he fought that Hell creature.

The brown haired chef smiled at Ryoga as he tried to turn on a fire. It didn't took him long to do so as Ukyo took what she needed from Ryoga's heavy bag. The lost boy always carried with him the thing needed to arm a tent as well as the things needed to survive for months.

"Here." Ryoga said as he gave Ukyo his yellow long sleeve shirt to warm her up. He put on one really thin sleeveless shirt as he got ready for the fight.

"Aren't you cold?" Ukyo asked him, knowing that the temperature was under cero.

He smiled at her and then told Ukyo. "Yeah, but I can stand it." Ryoga lifted his sacred umbrella from the ground and commented. "I'll go get more wood; can you start arming the tent?" She simply nodded as the martial artist lost himself in the dark. He took out the silver compass and walked towards the direction signed. It didn't take long for Ryoga to notice the rotten air and the heavy breathing. Slowly the lost boy put the compass away and graved the red umbrella from his back, preparing for everything. Making his way through some old trees he found a small meadow where a disgusting creep reaped the corpse of a little girl.

"You monster!" Ryoga's voice echoed through the whole meadow attracting the beast.

It smiled at Hibiki as it left the red haired corpse fall to the ground. It wasn't smaller than three meters and had two diabolic horns next to his ears. Its skin was colored with a dirty white and its eyes where ruby red and as golden as the sun. Its jaw was enormous and it had thousands of silver fangs. Four fingers in each hand, and five in each foot. His claws were all covered with rotten blood as well as his two biggest fangs. "Will you like to play hid and seek with me?" It's sinister voice dig into the warrior's brain as he turned around to face the woods.

"Listen you freak, I don't have time for your stupid games." The warrior said with his umbrella on hand and ready to fight the creep.

"One…two…three…four…five…" The demonic creature counted every second while Ryoga stood there frozen in fear. "Ready or not here I go." It warned before turning around and facing the martial artist. His eyes winded and jumped landing at Ryoga's back. Before the young man could turn to face the demon it stabbed him with his index finger. Half of the demon's claw came out from Hibiki's stomach all covered with blood. Slowly it took its claw out of the boy's body and said to his ear. "Found you." Then it began laughing at the warrior's pain.

The satanic freak graved Ryoga from the neck squishing it and lifted him up more than five meters. In his pain he managed to see someone coming in from the woods; a young beautiful women wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt came into the meadow. Her eyes winded as it glared at the demonic creature standing before her.

"Run Ukyo! Run!" The dieing warrior managed to say. But Ukyo didn't respond, she simply stood there frozen as a satanic smile drew on the demon's face. A smile as demonic as Hell, or as evil as Belial himself. A smile that Satan himself envied a smile so demonic that in it Ukyo found just suffering, just lust, just gluttony, just death.

* * *

_AN: Ok here's the 4th chapter hope u like it, plz review!!_


	5. Green Eyed Demon

**Chapter V: Green Eyed Demon**

AN: I'm really sorry for not updating, there's no excuse. I Hope you like this new chapter

* * *

He blinked and it only took that. Ryoga opened his eyes and through the thick fog he found the demonic beast on top of Ukyo.

Anger filled his heart and his mind was blinded by rage. Inside him the cold was finally gone. He could only feel the desire to kill going down his veins.

"_Shin Shishi Hōkōdan_!" Ryoga's roar echoed through the whole woods.

The satanic creature turned around just to find a massive energy ball growing towards him at an unconceivable speed. The green energy absorbed the creep and kept growing destroying everything in its path. After a few seconds the energy dissolved in to the rotten air. It only left behind a monstrous crater; a giant hole in the middle of the woods.

With its flesh burning into its bones the demon stood up. In its sorrow the beast threw out some blood, then it screamed. Without any strength theft the monster fell to the icy ground.

At the moment Ryoga's eyes were green and a powerful aura emanated from his skin. Filled with anger and rage the lost boy took the satanic beast from the head and with a simple hand movement Ryoga dive his fingers into the creature's diamond hard skin and took it's skull out.

Letting the lifeless corpse on the ground he smashed the skull still covered with blood. Ukyo was lying on the frozen ground when she noticed Ryoga was walking towards her. His rage hadn't gone, he wanted more; he wanted so much more. Ryoga graved her wet hair and pulled Ukyo to her knees. His numb fingers were still stained with the unholy blood of the demon when he touched her beautiful face.

Most of her clothes had been torn from Ryoga's attack. She looked him at the eyes and could only say. "Please Ryoga, please." Some tears fell down her cheeks as she pray for her life.

His anger was still eating him from inside; not letting him think straight. He raised his left hand ready to kill and for all I know enjoy. Only to be stopped by a falling snowflake. It was that, and only that what made him get a hold of himself. Not her beauty or her tears, only the cold and white snow.

He looked at her and noticed she had lost consciousness. The lost boy saw her body filled with scratches and bruises. Hibiki let her hair go and put Ukyo on his back. Took out his umbrella and opened it protecting himself from the clear snow. Regretting his acts martial artist made his way to the tent. It was then, when he put Ukyo on the tent's floor, that he noticed he was bleeding and badly. Suddenly he felt sick, felt weak.

Hibiki covered Ukyo's nearly naked body with a blanket, then sat in the dark, in silence bleeding to death. Somehow everything seemed darker, colder. He couldn't stop thinking of what he had done. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat in the pitch black corner.

It was the dawn of a new day. The earth had been covered by snow and the rotten air had gone leaving behind the think white fog. He opened his eyes, slowly, and found himself lying on the tent's floor with a clean bandage around his chest.

"You finally woke up." A young girl said. Ukyo looked amazingly pretty wearing only Ryoga's long sleeve shirt.

"Ukyo! How are you? I mean I'm sorry about last ni—"

"Don't worry it's okay." She interrupted him. "I'm… doing fine." The beautiful girl made a long pause. "I was so scared, of that thing, of you…" She was at the edge of falling apart.

"I sorry. It was my fault. I'm so sorry" He couldn't say more. I can tell you now that he was truly sorry but I can tell you too that that night he truly had wanted her blood in his hands. He truly wanted to dive his fingernails into her chest and feel her warm heart.

A long silence passed none of them dear to speak. They just stood there watching each other's eyes.

"Aren't you cold?"

It wasn't a surprise that the young chef blushed when one knows she had no pants on. She remember thinking _'why should I bother, he's unconscious anyways.'_

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" Ukyo pulled the shirt down trying to cover her white underwear a little. "I took the shirt from your bag, hope you don't mind." He didn't know how to react or what to say. Lucky him she speak up again. "You'll never believe what I found outside. There's a town just a few minutes from here."

"Really! How far is it?"

She didn't knew how far, Ukyo had only seen it because she climbed a pine tree last night when looking for Ryoga; and she was not about to tell him about that. "I just told you, a few minutes from here. You could take a look around yourself." Truly Ukyo only wanted him out of the tent so she could put something else on.

--

(Flash-forward)

Ukyo's lifeless body fell to the demon's feet leaving everyone in shock. He glared for the last time at Nabiki's beautiful eyes and smiled at her. In his mid only tow ideas rested: one was protecting Nabiki and the second one was vengeance. It didn't take Ryoga long; he took the sanity he had left and changed it for power as his eyes filled with green light once more.

His pain was gone; so was his humanity. Fearing nothing, but feeling nothing as well, he stood up. In his head he could hear uncountable voices, seducing him into darkness, promising him unlimited power. Slowly he walked towards Ibilis. In its face a sinister smile cracked, next it forgot about the other warriors and walked directly to the young Hibiki.

"I can feel the anger inside you. I can feel that lust of power of yours." The white skinned male told Ryoga.

Ryoga only murmured something before shooting a green energy ball to his foe. It burn down Ibilis' skinned but didn't seem to hurt him at all. It laughed, injecting fear to everyone present.

Before anything else could happen the demonic creature banished. Its laugh danced through the whole forest.

The voices in his head hadn't banished as well. But he still wanted revenge, he still wanted to kill, he still felt carnal lust. I could not say why but the voices left Ryoga's mind. Now there was just Ibilis' sinister laugh, making fun of him; making fun of humanity. And the worst part, he thought, was that Ibilis was right in making fun of him. That fact only made him angrier and stronger. That fact only made him what he had sworn to erase from the earth; it only made him evil.

Was it planned by Ibilis or was it a task given by Satan; no one knows.

It just took a small glare at his life time rival to make Ryoga turn around and face Ranma. Saotome tried to defend himself, but it was useless. Easily he broke Ranma's other arm and right leg. The pig tail guy screamed in pain. Hibiki took his former partner from the throat and began choking him.

Their friends could not believe their eyes; not knowing what to do or what to say to stop the killing machine that once went by the name of Ryoga.

"Please Ryoga, please." He remembered those words. Ryoga rolled his eyes and saw Nabiki kneeling besides him, tears falling down her cheeks.

At that moment he began to feel weak. Ryoga let loose of Ranma and fall to his knees. The pain was back and this time it was never going away. The snow surrounding him was all red. A lot of blood was coming out of the massive hole on his abs. As his lonely mind lost itself in darkness he felt warm. Not from his blood, it was something else. Making an effort the corrupted warrior opened his eyes to find the beautiful Nabiki embracing him.

If he felt regret, sadness or joy; I could not say. The only real fact was that Nabiki was there, in Ryoga's darkest moments, to give him the affection he had never received.


	6. No more curse no more soul

**Chapter VI: No more course no more soul**

Two days had gone by and there was no sign of Ryoga or even of Agares. I can tell you that Nabiki had been thinking, and lot. About what Cologe told Ranma, About Ryoga; but mostly about the fact that it seemed they had been walking in circles all day.

The weirdest thing was that it wasn't cold. They were only a few days from Christmas and there was no snow, not even rain or cold air. It even felt like summer; the grass was green and the sun bright.

"I'm so sure we already pas this tree." Nabiki murmured to the Amazon walking besides her. She was wearing a white summer dress, which reveled most of her perfect legs.

Ranma was about to say something when Akane spoke up. "No, we hadn't, now will you shut up."

"Akane baby, there's no need to be rude." Nabiki said with a large smile on her face.

"You two shut up!" Ranma told the beautiful sisters. "I think we are finally here."

The martial artist was right; passing a few pine trees there it was Agares. There was no sign of life in the whole town, just a dim light coming out of one of the houses. But no one saw it.

"Great Ranma you found a ghost town. There is no one here!" Akane complained to her fiancé. She kept complaining; I could say she was still angry at Ranma for spending so much time with Shampoo. But that's not necessary.

"I'm not sure about that." The pigtail man made a pause and looked around, hoping to find so much more than what he actually found. "Something is not right in this place."

"Shampoo thinks us should split. Shampoo goes with Ranma." The blue haired Amazon jumped in excitement as she spoke.

Angrily Akane took Shampoo from the shoulder. "There is no way you are going alone with him"

"Akane not go with Ranma"

Somehow Ranma ended up with Nabiki and the two other girls ended up going together. Just so you know, the truth was that at the time Ranma couldn't stand Shampoo, and do not make me get started with Akane.

The young Saotome and Nabiki headed directly to one of the houses. Ranma wanted to see if there was anyone home or at least any sign that could guide them in the right direction. But you and I know exactly what they were about to find.

"So, why are you really here Nabiki?" The sexy girl turned to face Ranma. "It is not like you to go in this kind of trips."

She laughed and with a naughty smile on her face said. "Ranma baby, does it matter?" Then turned around and opened the door of the old house before them.

Inside they found corpses. Besides the door there was a housewife with the throat cut open and both eyes out of their sockets. Both, the husband and the child were lying dead on the ground with worms living in their stomachs.

Nabiki began feeling sick, and more. The temperature dropped extremely fast. Ice covered the floor and fog covered the air. Next a small noise was heard behind Ranma. Scared to dead, the girl and the martial artist turned around and there it was; standing in front of them, an albino old man with a sinister smile drawn on his face.

--

Both, Ryoga and Ukyo hadn't felt that sick in their whole lives. The small village Ukyo had found that morning was filled with corpses. Flies covered the sky and worms covered the rotten floor.

They didn't stay there long. Just the necessary; Ryoga searched for some survivors for a few minutes but he only found the dirtiest pictures and sickest images.

I know that Ryoga wanted to stay and investigate more, but Ukyo had already thrown up a few times and wanted to leave. Inside him, Ryoga knew it had been the work of a demon, one way more powerful than the ones he had faced. Pleasing Ukyo they left the nasty town behind and once more entered the cold and dark forest.

The couple made their way through the heavy snow and after a couple hours they got to another town; or at least what seemed to be a town. No one was out at the moment, not even the slightest noise could be heard. Maybe it was because of the snow storm, or because of the cold weather, or maybe this town had suffered the same fate than the last one they had visited; they weren't sure. Ukyo and Ryoga kept walking feeling something awkward in the atmosphere.

"This is really odd" The female commented almost shaking from the cold.

Hibiki only gave her a warm glare. "Yeah." Then he made a pause and asked the beautiful chef. "Are you sure you are fine? You seem cold."

The girl was already wearing a cotton shirt and one of Ryoga's long sleeve shirts on top. "Even if I told you I was cold there isn't much you can do. It's freezing out here."

He could only smile while the pretty girl giggled. Ukyo was right the storm was getting worst each step of the way.

"Look! Over there." The young warrior said and then pointed a small house with a dim light coming out of its window.

She smiled and hugged him in excitement. Then a little embarrassed let him go and gave the warrior a comforting smile.

Ryoga put away his heavy umbrella with which he had been protecting Ukyo and himself for the whole snow storm; then he knocked on the rusty door. They didn't have any response for a while; honestly Ukyo began to have her doubts when an old man opened the door.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the storm?! Come inside."

The first thing Hibiki noticed was that the old man as an albino. The young girl vowed, thanking the white skinned man. While Ryoga kept doubting of the man´s generosity. The couple step inside; it was warm, comfortable. I could even say it felt like home for Ryoga; even though he had never had a real one.

The albino closed the door behind him before speaking. "It's been pretty lonely in here lately. I'm glad someone still visits Agares."

"We are not here to stay" Ryoga spoke up his mind.

Ukyo gave Hibiki a little hit with her elbow; then angrily murmured something on his ear.

"It doesn't matter how long you are staying for. The important thing is that you are here" Next he extended his hand willing to shake it with Ryoga. "Call me Ibilis" A small sinister smile cracked on his face. No one else saw it but I could clearly see how the warm house began looking pretty much like Hell.

No more than two hours had passed, and the pathetic fire in the chimney still kept them all warm. The storm hadn't gone away; if something the wind had increased its intensity.

"Here, I brought you tea. You seemed cold" Ibilis said as he came out of the kitchen with two cups on his hand.

He placed them on top of the small table in the living room. Ukyo would have thanked him but she had gone to the bathroom. He sat besides Ryoga and after a short silence he spoke to Ryoga's ear.

"I know about your curse. I can make it go away."

The warrior stood up and unfolded his umbrella. "I know what you are. I'm not falling into your tricks."

"If you know what I am why haven't you destroy me?" It seemed that the old man was about to break in laughter.

"I wanted answers. I want to--"

"You wanted to know what the fuck is going on here. Didn't you?" The old man dropped his walking stick and in a matter of seconds rejuvenated himself. Now Ibilis was a man at his late twenties, still albino, still soulless. "I'll tell you what is going on. We are taking this world over for ourselves."

Ryoga stood there, numb. He couldn't move; he could hear voices in his head seducing him. Darkness covered the living room. Now he was standing in the middle of nowhere in front of Ibilis.

"So what is it going to be my fiend" The demon extended his hand ready to close the deal. "Do you want to free yourself from that curse once and for all?"

The voices eat him from inside. They didn't stop, they wouldn't stop. I could tell you it was a moment of weakness, but it wouldn't make any difference. Ryoga took Ibilis hand. A second latter he could feel it, he felt powerful, he felt… free. But the voices were stronger than ever. He could feel the lust on his veins, the envy, the pride.

"I know what you desire." As Ibilis talked Akane and Ukyo appeared naked kneeling besides him. "You could have her. You could have them all."

The lost boy had tried to forget about Akane in the last months. And he had always felt something for Ukyo. Now he could have them he could have anything he desired. Next to those two all the girls he had always dreamed of came to sight. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted them, he needed them.

But one of the many voices caught his attention. He had heard it before somewhere. As he dug into his thoughts the images dissolved in the air.

_Please Ryoga Please._

It was Ukyo's voice, followed by many others. Akane's voice came next, then Shampoo's, then Ranma's.

_Ryoga! You can do it. Snap out of it._

Then it came. A voice he wasn't use to hearing. It was filled with affection, with concern, with love. It was Nabiki's voice.

The young warrior opened his eyes and found the four girls and Ranma chained to the wall. He only felt how Ibili's hand opened his old wound and passed from his back to his chest. In pain he felt to the ground while the house, and the entire town with it, turned in to dust. The demon took Akana by the hair and distanced himself from the martial artists.

"You did great Ryoga." It was Ranma speaking to him. "Now it's our turn." After that Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo went to attack Ibilis, the almighty.

The snow surrounding him was tainted red. Kneeling besides him he found the perfect sculpture of Nabiki's body.

Obviously she was cold. It was snowing and she was only wearing a short summer dress. The white cloth almost seemed transparent. She knew it and I can only tell you she felt pretty embarrassed when Ryoga saw her yellow underwear. Nabiki tried to cover her ridicule bra and panties, but she didn't go away.

She stayed there by Ryoga's side providing him with strength and hope for a brighter tomorrow. A tomorrow we know was never going to come.


End file.
